List of Samantha's Toys
Samantha has around at least 100 toys in her room, mostly plush toys, Here is a list of them. List of Plushies #Tanuki: Her favourite toy raccoon #Togepi plush doll #Droopy Dog plush #Pikachu plush doll: One of her Pokemon plushies #Hedwig plush #Hello Kitty plush # Sylveon plush #Tails plush doll #Roadrunner plush #Kuma: A black teddy bear #Chilly Willy plush doll toy #Yoshi Plush Doll: One of her Mario toys #Egyptian Mau plush #Kaa the Python plush: the largest and longest plush toy #Snagglepuss Cat plush doll #Oshawott plush toy #Eevee plush doll #Hong Kong Phooey plush toy #Mario Plush Doll: One of her Mario plushes #Rocky J. Squirrel plush toy #Veemon plush #Uxie Plush: One of her Pokemon dolls #Fievel Mouse plush doll #Azelf Plush: One of her Pokemon Toys #Reshiram plush doll #Dr. Eggman plush toy #Mesprit Plush: One of her Pokemon Toys #Wolfy: A Toy Snow Wolf #Children in Need Blush Bear plush #Children in Need Pudsey Bear #Kitsune: A Toy red fox #Arceus plush #Sonic the hedgehog plush #Blackbird plush #Wendy the Witch plush doll #Squirtle plush doll #Bakeneko: A Japanese Bobcat plush #''Angry Birds'' Red Bird #Scooby-Doo plush #Pudsey Bear Plush: One of her favorites #Fievel Mouse plush toy #Dog Plush: One of her favorites #Panda plush toy plush #Rabbit Plush: One of her favorites #Darkwing Duck plush toy #Stitch plush toy #Gromit plush doll: it is always on her bed #Hutch Plush doll: It is always on her bed #Chikorita plush doll #Snivy plush doll #Woody the Woodpecker plush doll: It is mostly on her bed #Kirby plush doll #Kermit the Frog plush toy #Lemur Plush: It is usally on the floor #Lugia plush doll #King Julien plush toy #Mew Plush: It is usually on her bed #Deerling plush doll #Tom Cat plush doll #Jerry Mouse plush doll #Kermit the Frog plush toy #Bart Simpson Plush: It is always on a chair in her bedroom #Jolteon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Vaporeon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Flareon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Espeon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Umbreon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Glaceon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Leafeon Plush: It is always on the end of her bed #Zorua Plush: It is on her pillow #Bugs Bunny Plush: It is on the front of her bed #Mucinex Mr. Mucus Plush: It is usually near the alarm clock on the table #Snow Owl plush doll #Panda plush toy #Marty Zebra plush #Pansage plush toy #cat plush toy #Young Simba plush #Cyndaquil plush doll #Charmander plush toy #Tepig plush #Piplup plush #Droopy Dog plush #Nemo plush toy #Chimchar plush toy #Treeko plush toy #Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy plush: One of her favorites, it is on the pillow of her bed. #Plucky Duck plush #SpongeBob SquarePants plush #Garfield plush toy #Wolfy: her white wolf plush toy #Unicorn plush toy #Pink Minnie Mouse plush #Lammy plush Category:Lists Category:Lists of Items by Owner Category:Items Category:Lists of Toys